It's a Potter Thing
by hollytiger
Summary: it's an HHr fic. Contains a TINY smut scene and some swearing. Just a little something I wrote in the library.


"It's A Potter Thing."

by

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: Don't own the HP characters, Paul and Lisa Granger's names are my thinking. Story is rated PG-13 for a tiny smut scene and swearing.

"Boy, where are you going?" asked Vernon Dursley of his nephew. Harry Potter opened the front door, his trunk and belongings already outside.

"To my new house," replied Harry. "My fiancée and I are moving in together." Now at 18, he was of age and by Wizard's law, could perform magic on his own.

"You will not!" cried Vernon. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Vernon. Petunia and Dudley shrieked.

"And who's going to stop me?!" cried Harry. "Surely not a muggle like you. I'm a full-fledged wizard and by law, I am old enough to hex you to Mars! Good Riddance!"

With that, he slammed the door behind him and watched as Hermione and Paul Granger drove up to the curb. 

"HARRY!"

Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms and he twirled her around and they laughed like crazy. He put her down and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh Herms, love," said Harry in between kisses as he nuzzled her neck. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," she murmured and they met in a passionate kiss. "Come on," she said as they pulled away and she helped him with his things. "Dad's waiting."

Paul Granger shook hands with Harry and greeted him.

"Hi Harry," said Paul.

"Hello Dr. Granger," said Harry. "Nice to see you again."

"Harry, for the last time, it's Paul. Or better yet how about Dad?" said Paul with a wink. Harry and Hermione blushed and Hermione playfully slapped her dad.

"DADDY!" she cried. Paul just looked at her and grinned. He was like, "Who, me?"

They all piled his stuff into the trunk and then they all piled into the car. Paul drove out of Little Whinging, and about thirty minutes into the next village over, Paul turned onto a dirt road and up to a gated and paved driveway.

The gate opened automatically and they pulled in and up in front of the Granger Mansion.

"Here we are, you love birds," said Paul. Then in a terrible French accent he said, _"Chez Granger."_

"Welcome home Harry," said Hermione grinning. She kissed Harry and they piled out of the car and into Lisa Granger's arms.

"Hello loves," said Lisa as she embraced her daughter and future son-in-law. She kissed their temples.

"Hi Mom," they replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will want to get some rest Harry," said Hermione, winking at him. "Let's go upstairs." They grabbed his stuff and they ran inside and up the stairs to Hermione's room and she shut and locked the door behind them. Harry started to kiss her madly.

"Oh my god Mione," he said. He started to unclasp her bra.

"The torture of not seeing you for two weeks," said Hermione as she undid his belt. "I want you, Harry. I want you NOW!"

They shedded the rest of their clothing and began to make passionate, pure, wild love as they landed on Hermione's bed. Harry kissed her neck as he entered her. 

Hermione just moaned with pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paul and Lisa stood at the bottom of the staircase and Lisa looked at Paul in wonder as a voice cried out in pleasure from upstairs.

"OH HARRY!"

Lisa just looked at Paul and he laughed as he kissed his wife's temple.

"They're so in love," he sighed. "Remember when we were their age?"

"How could I forget?" she replied. "You mother INSISTED that we had separate rooms because we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"If she gets pregnant though, Paul, I'm blaming you," said Lisa. "It WAS your idea to let him live with us until they got their place situation worked out."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a Granger." Just then, Hermione and Harry moaned up above them.

"But I think Hermione is now a Potter."

* * *

Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Harry's bare chest. He kissed her temple as she nuzzled into his arm.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied. "I wonder if our kids will be as sneaky as we are."

"Oh, you mean hiding this from your folks? Not a chance. Besides, I'm pretty sure they heard our screams and moans though. Hermione blushed as he winked.

"I love you Mr. Potter."

"I love you too Mrs. Potter."

* * *

Almost a year later…

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER!" cried Hermione. 

"Uh oh, last names already?" asked Ron as he, Lavender, Ginny and Draco walked into Hermione's birthing suite at St. Mungo's.

"I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Hermione cried.

"And you got yourself into this mess how, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Shut it Weasley!" she cried. "Don't start with me."

"I think I'd better go get the mid-witch," said Lavender. Sure enough, when they returned the mid-witch examined her, Hermione was ready to have a baby.

"Okay Hermione, push!" said the mid-witch. Hermione bore down and Harry saw their baby started to appear.

"You're doing great Mione," said Harry. "Keep pushing."

"Here it comes," said the mid-witch. Hermione pushed a couple more times, and Baby Boy Potter arrived into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," said the mid-witch. She dried him off and handed him to his parents.

"Hey James," said Hermione. "I'm your mum."

"And I'm your dad," said Harry. He grinned and kissed his wife, who started crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. He's here."

"Do we have a name?" asked the mid-witch. Hermione nodded and looked at Harry, who nodded too.

"His name is James Sirius Potter." The four other former Hogwarts students grinned and the mid-witch wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

"I'll be right back with his birth certificate," she said and exited the room.

"You do realize," spoke Ron, "that you named your son Prongs Padfoot Potter?"

The group laughed and Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I never realized that. Good thinking on my behalf, huh Harry?"

"Must be a Granger thing," he murmured.

"No," said Hermione as they admired their son. "It's a Potter thing."

THE END


End file.
